A fairly odd story
by O Loikloik O
Summary: "I should be happy, but the reality is im not. I'm miserable, and I don't know why." Lexie Reeds has always believed her life was perfect, however, that was far from the truth. In reality the girl is miserable with her life, that is until she gains a pair of magical fairy godparents but Lexie's about to learn that having fairies come with a price. (Summary isn't the best but enjoy)
1. Prologue

**(( Hello! I hope you enjoy the prologue of this story. Before we start I would like to apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes you might come across! With that said I do hope you enjoy and if you'd like me to write more please say and I'll get started in the next chapter as soon as possible! ^_^ ))**

A girl no older then the age of ten sat on her bed a drawing pad in hand, she tapped her chin with the pencil she was holding and proceeded to scribble something down. Once finished, she held up the pad to observe what she had just drawn. It was a picture of two adults, her parents to be precise and a child, that's her, however she seem displeased at the drawing and ended up throwing down the pad and letting out a groan. "Oh man, I can't draw anything right today!" She complained folding her arms and flopping backwards onto her bed, for a moment she stared at the Celling wondering what she should do.

This girl, went by the name of Lexie Reeds, her hair was a natural mousy brown in colour her eyes green, she stood at the height of 4"11. Lexie had lived in the town of Dimsdale since birth, she attended school like many other children her age did but not many knew of her name or even her existence. This was mainly because Lexie was rather shy and normally kept to herself, she would spend most of her time alone and being look past by the other children, she was known as 'that one quiet girl' if even known at all.

Lexie would spend most of her free time drawing on her sketch pad, it was like a little escape from reality for her as if by drawing she could forget her real life problems and it worked, not to mention she enjoyed it very much. Lexie's parents worked full time and as such they were never around much, Lexie would often be left with a babysitter one by the name of Kate, however she never came around until the late afternoon.

It was morning right now and Lexie had decided to grab some breakfast, it was 10am and Sunday, Lexie almost frowned at the thought of having to return to school the next morning. Lexie made her way to the top of the stairs and headed down, her footsteps seemed to eco throughout the house, making the young girl fully aware just how empty this place was. Since her parents worked full time 8-6pm to be exact, they were never usually around at this time.

A small frown appeared on the 10 year olds face, a feeling of sadness washed over her, despite all the time she spent by herself, Lexie never really liked being alone like this she crave the attention of her parents but unfortunately they were to busy most of the time it was almost as if they didn't realize they had a child. Lexie found herself wishing they weren't so busy all the time, so they could spend time together as a family, like most kids did.

However she soon scolded herself. 'Mother and father work so hard, I shouldn't be thinking so selfishly, besides my life isn't all that bad' Lexie reminded herself a grin appearing on her features. Yet, the more she told herself that, the more the threat of loneliness threatened to return and honestly if there was one thing Lexie hated, it was being alone, however, she would never admit to that.

Lexie headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the counter she decided to make some cereal for herself. Most kids her age would be playing outside right about now but not Lexie she would rather stay in and spend her time drawing, although she had moments where she wanted to join them, the thought sort of daunted her, Lexie had managed to convince herself that non of the kids would like her and that she would only be a bother to them, whether that was true or not she wouldn't want to find out.

Once the girl had finished the cereal, she lazily placed the bowl in the sink to deal with later and headed straight back upstairs, jumping on her bed, she took ahold of her sketch pad again and began starting a new drawing, the girl was planning on drawing something for her parents, since they were normally so hard at work and she felt like she wanted to do something nice for them.

Lexie was going to draw the time they went on vacation as a family, a rare time when they spent time together but as her pencil touched the paper a nagging feeling came to mind, distracting her from her work.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" she muttered to herself, hugging her sketch pad close to her, "I have a perfect life, parents who love me, so why do I feel like this...?" The girl wondered outloud wishing this feeling would just disappeared but the more she thought of it the worse she got, drawing would take hr mind of things but it didn't seem to help at the moment. "I should be happy but the reality is I'm not, I'm miserable and I don't know why" Once those words fell out of her mouth Lexie couldn't help but feel a little better.

But still the nagging feeling returned in the back of her mind, she did her best to block it out, it was at that moment the doorbell rang, Lexie was instantly pulled from her thoughts, she raised her eyebrow she didn't normally get visitors in the day time, getting off her bed Lexie headed downstairs wondering who it might be.


	2. Chapter 1

Once she had gotten to the door, the girl only opened it a little, curious green eyes peeked through the gap trying to catch sight of who it might be. "Hey there!" A voice chirped from the other end, Lexie recognized it instantly, opening the door fully. There Infront of her was a girl no older then 16, she had blond hair tied back into a pony tail, she was rather petite standing at the height of 5"4, her clothing consisted of a flowery dress which looked like it had been pulled straight out of a summer sale and crops.

Lexie recognized this girl as Kate, her babysitter, the only question was why was she here? Kate didn't usually arrive until early afternoon. "Um, your early..." Lexie mentioned, stepping aside to let the woman in, In all honesty, Lexie rather liked having Kate around it made her home feel less empty and the girl was normally nice to her, however she seem to forget Lexie was here most of the time and usually did her own thing.

Kate stepped inside, a grin plastered on her features. "Yeah, I got some free time so I figured I'd pop by and like, work early or something?" Kate replied, glancing down at Lexie, raising an eyebrow Lexie couldn't help but wonder why she would arrive this early in the morning, perhaps she had nothing to do? "Oh, alright" Lexie replied with a nod of the head, Kate just smiled heading into the living room, shutting the door behind her.

This probably meant whatever she was doing, she didn't want to be disturbed. Lexie blinked standing there for a moment in wonder before heading back upstairs to continue her drawing for her parents. She spent a fair few houses making sure everything was perfect, by her standers anyway, after a while she held up the drawing and smiled to herself she hoped that they would like what she did.

Lexie seemed to of lost track of time because she could hear Kate calling for her. Heading downstairs Lexie could smell the fresh smell of homemade cooking, it was dinner already which meant soon her parents would return. Lexie headed towards the dinning table, beaming when she saw the plate of hot food Infront of her. "Thanks Kate! This looks delicious! " the girl chimed, Kate smiled at the complement, " I'm glad you think so, enjoy!" And with that she left Lexie to eat by herself.

It was quiet again, only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard and Lexie eating, the girl was used to this and thought nothing of it. Eventually she finished her meal in silence, heading straight upstairs again, once in her room Lexie headed straight for her sketch pad, a bright grin on her face as she continued her drawing.

A few hours later, night approached and the girl was all but done with her drawing, her parents weren't back yet, which Lexie found rather strange.

After a few more moments of waiting, Lexie heard the front door open. The girl sat upright, a wide grin on her face as she grabbed the drawing she completed and bounded downstairs pretty quickly, this startled both her parents. "Hi! Your back late today" Lexie exclaimed as her mother let out a sigh, "Yes, we had to work overtime" her mother explained. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She added, quirking a brow "Yes, but I wanted to show you something" Lexie held up the drawing, "Both of you!"

Her father moved past her without a second glance, "Not now, can't it wait?" He questioned. "It'll only take a seconded, besides I drew it just for you" Lexie insisted. "That's nice dear" her mother carried her suitcase into the living room where her and Lexie's dad began taking, Lexie followed expectantly. "Arn't you going to look?" Lexie questioned, her smile intact. "Not right now, we're busy and you should be in bed" her mother replied.

Lexie felt utterly rejected at her mothers words, especially since she had spent most of the day drawing this for her and her farther, yet it seemed like they couldn't care less. They may not be the case but to Lexie that's what it seemed like and it kinda hurt "But I made it for you guys..." Lexie replied rather glumly, looking from one parent to the other, out of the corner of her eye she could see her father huffing and mumbling something about work. "Mhmm, okay dear" Lexie's mother took the drawing from her hand and tossed it aside on the table, before taking her suitcase and heading upstairs.

Her father soon followed. "It's late now, I'll see it in the morning if I have time" your mother called down, Lexie let out a sight, she knew it was most likely they would never see the drawing, Lexie just wanted them to look and perhaps be reminded of the times they spent time together but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Go to bed now, it's past your bedtime!" Her father mentioned, ruffling her hair before heading upstairs.

Lexie glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 10pm, perhaps it was rather late to be bombarding her parents with this so called present, "That's fine...it's not very good anyway" Lexie mumbled, taking the piece of paper from the table and scrunching it into a ball. The girl walked upstairs, feeling rather dejected, she knew she shouldn't be feeling this was after all they had a long night and were probably tired but that still didn't make the girl feel less better.

Once upstairs, Lexie threw the crumpled paper at her wall, which bounced of landing on her bed. The brunet frowned, rolling her eyes, she sat ontop of her bed cross legged, looking out of the window a smile appears on her lips, the night sky was empty, except for this one star. Lexie had often watched movies about wishing on a star, she often paid no mind to it until now, at this moment she found herself wanting to try this so called thing called 'wishing' "Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, make this wish I wish tonight" The girl began thinking for a moment, what was it she wanted most in the whole world?

"I wish, I wasn't alone" those words seemed to leave her mouth instantly, the girls eyes widened at what she just said, just admitted but this time she didn't try denying or making up an excuse this time she just smiled. It was true, she never really had any friends due to her shy disposition and she never really got to spend as much time with her family, infact it had gotten to the point she would rather spend time with her babysitter then by herself.

Although she deemed the wish 'silly' by the young girl, she couldn't help but feel some comfort in knowing it might just come true. As the girl settled into bed, she couldn't help but feel as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, admitting to herself she was indeed lonely had somehow made her feel a lot better. As Lexie began to drift into a slumber she thought about what might lie ahead tomorrow just another burning say as usual right?

Little did she know, that one wish had possibly changed her life forever.

-

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes ^_^

-


	3. Chapter 2

**(( Hello, it's been a while hasn't it? I must apologies for taking so long. I honestly have no excuse, well, I should be back on track now. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and if you'd like to see anything in the story do tell me and I'll see hat I can do! ))**

The next morning, something felt amiss, for one Lexie was not awoken with the familiar sound of her alarm going off but rather by two loud and unfamiliar voices. "Should we wake her up?" One asked, it took Lexie a few moments to process what was going on.

She knew for certain it wouldn't be her parents at the door, due to the fact her parents hardly talk to her, unless they needed something. So did that mean a pair of strangers found there way into the girls room? This though was enough to scare the sleep out of Lexie, the girls eyes bulged open as if she came face to face with a ghost.

However, who or rather what was Infront of her was no ghost. Two floating beings both holding a wand in hand floated side by side, one seemed to resemble a female with strawberry-blond hair and bright green eyes, she wore a yellow dress that seemed as bright as the sun itself.

The other being, resembled a male, with sunny blind hair and light blue eyes, He wore jeans that seemed to tight for him and a blue t-shirt. Upon catching sight of the gobsmacked child Infront of them, both let out a gasp, Lexie however, couldn't find the words to respond to this situation.

"Oh! Oh, Kyle!"

The female nudged her companion in the side, excitement evident on her voice as she raised her wand. "I know, I know!" The blond seemed just as excited as he raised his wand also, the female cleared her throat as if preparing a speech. "My names Amber!" The girl known as Amber flew backwards, her mouth forming a bright grin.

"And I'm Kyle!"

The blond known as Kyle introduced himself with the same enthusiasm as Amber had, Floating to her side. They both glanced at Lexie who seemed to flabbergasted to even say anything, they both raised their wands a folder glow emitted for a split seconded before a 'poof' could be heard.

Lexie's mouth hang open like a goldfish as suddenly a stage seemed to appear in thin air, fireworks were let off as if she were at some sort of display. "And were..." The two span around floating above the 'stage' as the fireworks stopped there wands raised again, the same 'poofing' sound could be heard again.

"Your fairy godparents!"

They spoke in union as they announced this, the words 'Fairy Godparents' appears in bright lights behind them. They both looked at Lexie, expecting a reaction most likely, however the brunette was lost for words, Amber shot Kyle a worried look as she floated towards Lexie, so she was eye level with the child.

Kyle soon followed but he seemed leased worried and seemed to find Lexie's shock quiet funny. "Kyle! I think we broke her!" Amber suddenly exclaimed, her voice full of panic as she frantically waved her wand Infront of the child's face as if trying to probe a reaction.

Kyle laughed in an almost sheepish manner. "You think the fireworks were to much?" He asked his female companion, Fireworks were the least of Lexie's worries, here infront of her were two floating people claiming to be her 'fairy godparents' this couldn't be happening, something like this was almost to good to be real.

Wait a second, what if this wasn't real? Perhaps Lexie was still dreaming, that must explain everything. Visibly relaxing, the ten year old waved a hand, Amber and Kyle continued to fret amongst themselves seemingly unaware of Lexie's change in behaviour.

"I get it, this is a dream"

Both godparents gasped upon hearing Lexie's voice, they imminently stopped speaking and turned their attention to the girl as she spoke. "I mean, how else would all this be possible?" As Lexie spoke, her arms moved to gesture at Amber and Kyle, however the two apparent 'god parents' said otherwise.

"This is not a dream, sweetie"

Amber told her, causing Lexie to raise a brow. "It's gotta be, I mean, me having fairy godparents?" Lexie shook her head in disbelief letting a sigh escape her lips, "That's just to good to be true" she explained, her eyes moving to glance at the fairies before her, at least that's what she believed them to be.

In all honestly, Lexie had a bit of knowledge when it came to fairies, this was no thanks to her teacher at school. Mr. Crocker, anyone unlucky enough to be placed in his class would know of his obsession of fairies, nobody of coursed believed him when he spoke of these mythical creatures, this including Lexie.

So when coming face to face with the very things she never believed to of existed, Lexie thought it fake, however that wasn't the case. "Well it's true" Kyle butt in, snapping Lexie out of her thoughts, raising a brow the girl spoke, "Okay, say if this is real then please tell me what exactly is a 'fairly godparent'?" Lexie gathered she might as well ask, even of it was a dream she found it interesting.

"Oh, that's easy!"

Amber chirped, raising her wand as a big purple book appears in thin air. "A Fairy godparent is assigned to a child who is miserable, once assigned us fairy's use our magic to grant wishes and generally make the child's life...happy!" Amber explained.

Lexie nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, so if you guys are assigned to miserable children, then why pick me? I mean, aren't there kids worse of them I am?" Lexie's brows furrowed slightly as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. "Well... Yes, but they get godparents too! We just happen to be the fairy's who are assigned to you" Amber replied.

The longer she spoke, the more Lexie began to truly believe this was real. "Okay, I think I get it so sad children get granted fairies and they grant wishes?" Lexie looked up at the two for confirmation. "That's right!" They chimed in union, "Y'know, that's kinda cool" Lexie admitted.

After a moment of thinking, Lexie gave a nod of her head. "Alright, I believe you maybe just maybe this is actually happening" The ten year old paused for a moment, letting reality sink in, if this were a dream surly she would wake up if she did this. Reaching a hand towards her arms, she pinched herself, the girl let out and audible 'ow' as she did so.

"Okay, so this must be real"

The two fairies looked almost relived to see the child believe them. "So you understand? This is real, you have fairy's and we'll grant your wishes?" Amber asked, "Yeah, I gotcha" Lexie replied, sending her a grin, Amber let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, now that's that's done, we gotta go over a few rules..." Amber began.

Just as she said that a loud 'honk' could be heard, Lexie glanced out of the window to see the school bus leaving. "Oh, no! The bus, what do I do?" She panicked, before she remembered she had fairy's now, "Make a wish!" Kyle exclaimed, Lexie took a deep breath, "I really hope this works" Lexie faced the two before speaking again.

"Okay, I wish I was at school!"


	4. Chapter 3

**(( Hello! Firstly, I would like to thank those who reviewed last time, it means the world to me. I've been rather busy as of late, so if this story isn't updated as often as you like I'm sorry. With that said, I would like to welcome you to another chapter of a Fairly Odd Story, this one might not be as good as the others but I do hope you enjoy it!. ))**

As soon as the wish was made, Lexie was instantly transported to her school. Upon realizing the wish worked, the first thing Lexie did was panic, she hadn't expected the wish to actually work, despite what she had been told by her new godparents, yet here she was, that only left one explication, this was defiantly real, once calming down her mouth opened to speak.

"Oh, my gosh! It worked!"

Lexie exclaimed joyfully, forgetting she was in a public place so this had earned her a few odd looks from the other children. However she didn't notice, as she was to busy looking for her fairies, "Amber, Kyle!" Lexie called, looking around for them, when she realized they were no linger with her, a look of confusion spread across her features.

Just a moment ago, her godparents were right Infront of her, so how come since making her first wish they weren't there anymore?. Lexie's brows furrowed in confusion, just as she was about to call for them again she heard a familiar voice, "Psst, Down here.." Lexie's eyes moved to glance downwards to see a orange book and yellow pencil tucked neatly under her arm.

Lexie let out a gasp, holding the two items out Infront of her. "Whaa-?" Lexie could barley finish her sentence, it appeared her godparents had transformed into a pencil and a book and were no longer fairies, "Amber...Kyle? Is that you" Lexie questioned, unaware of how silly she must look talking to a couple of school supply's.

"In the flesh! Or should I say, lead?"

Came the cheerful response belonging to Kyle, "How did you..?" Before Lexie could even ask her question, Amber but in, "Oh, it was quiet easy! Us fairies have the abilities to change into well... Anything! " Amber explained, Lexie nodded her head slowly. "Right, of course, still, that's pretty amazing" Lexie smiled down at the two, before a question struck her mind,

"Why do you need to change into, well, school supplies? Couldn't you just say as you were? Y'know, as fairies?"

Lexie questioned the two, eager to know why they couldn't be seen together. "Oh, sweetie, that's just the rules" Amber told the girl, her eyes narrowing at Kyle, as if to say 'we should of gone through this earlier' "If anyone happens to know you have godparents we'll be taken away" Amber explained, Lexie's eyes widened, "Oh I didn't know..." She said softly.

Amber smiled at the child. "There's a lot of things you don't know yet but don't worry, we'll help you figure everything out!" Amber chimed, Lexie visibly relaxed, now that she knew she couldn't tell anyone about her godparents, she would be sure to keep them a secret, a part of her couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't allowed to tell anyone but she decided she'll soon find out.

"Okay, thank you, I really appreciate all your help guys"

Lexie replied, earnestly, flashing the two a bright grin. This was enough to surprise herself, as she couldn't remember a time she was happy enough to smile, perhaps getting godparents is a blessing, "Don't mention it, kiddo!" Kyle chimed his response, "Thats what were here for" Amber added, giving a smile of her own.

Before anyone could get another word in, the school bell suddenly rang, signing it was time for the children to goto class. Lexie outwardly groaned, expressing her disgust for having to goto lesson, especially since her first class was with Mr. Crocker, "At any rare, I better get to class" she spoke glancing down at her godparents.

Amber nodded approvingly at Lexie's words. "Right, you don't want to be late, do you?" She asked, a brow raising, "No of course not" Lexie admitted, not that it ever mattered since nobody would even notice her if she were gone, as sad as that thought might be it was true, being the shy girl she was, Lexie would often go unnoticed by others.

Despite this, the girl was rather glad, since she never liked getting to much attention anyway. One of the reasons she didn't want to be late, because she knew for certain that Crocker would make a big deal out of it Infront of the whole class and Lexie would be absolutely mortified, not to mention with his obsession of giving people F's she'd knew she'd be on his blacklist for the rest of the day.

As she hurried down the corridor, trying to avoid the crowds of other children, Lexke began to reflect on what had happened. How she got her godparents, how she made her first wish and how her life might finally take a turn for the better. A smile appeared on her features as she began to think about this.

Lexie was in so much of a hurry, as she turned the corner to get to her classroom, she bumped straight into another person. Knocking both them and her down whilst she was at it, unfortunately the bump had caused them both to drop their school supplies and they were left a scattered mess upon the floor.

Before Lexie could react, the other person she knocked over had already gotten up. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" The persons snapped, Lexie noted the voice sounded male. Glancing up at the other, with an almost sheepish look, Lexie began to muster up an apology.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.."

She replied, timidly. However, upon catching a glance at the other person, she noticed he seemed familiar, oh, that's right! This boy happened to be in the same class as her, there was no mistaking those buck teeth and pink hat, the boy Infront of her was known as Timmy Turner and it didn't look like he was very happy at the moment.


End file.
